


情迷法拉利（Let's Get Lost in Your Ferrari by attice）

by iamclx



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“让我看看，”Steve说着，臀部靠上冰冷的金属，“它是不是和看上去一样快？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	情迷法拉利（Let's Get Lost in Your Ferrari by attice）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's get lost in your ferrari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399416) by [attice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attice/pseuds/attice). 



“想跳舞么？”  
  
暗色里她的眸光烁烁如火，璀璨如银。阴影之中眼波流转，辉映着高悬于天顶的迪斯科球，仿佛瓶底流连的最后一滴酒般光华闪动。她甩动鬃毛般的长发，喉中发出猫一般的声音。他明白她是掠食者，是猎人，而她将目光投向了——他？  
  
“不，谢谢。”Steve感到脸上顿时一阵热辣，“你想——”然而他抬起头时她已经消失了，踏着缓慢而致命的节奏滑入镁光灯下的幢幢人影之中。于是Steve又转回吧台，酒柜反射灯光，一片通明。他又干下一杯酒，无比希望它能对自己起点作用。  
  
调酒师对他投以怀疑的目光，手中擦拭一只已经闪闪发亮的鸡尾酒杯。他看起来仿佛是从男士内衣图录上走出来的——深黑肤色，轮廓分明，过惯了香车美人的生活。不过，Steve并没觉得惊讶。毕竟这可是Tony Stark的晚会。  
  
“那已经是你今晚拒绝的第六个了。”他说话时努力提高音量盖过震耳欲聋的音乐，扬声器就在他们旁边——那首歌流畅而嘶哑，缓慢而性感。这令Steve无比渴望一些更简单的音乐——比莉•哈乐黛或是平•克劳斯贝。那种真正能让人与之共舞的音乐。（注：[比莉•哈乐黛（Billie Holiday）](http://people.mtime.com/909464/details.html)与[平•克劳斯贝（Bing Crosby）](http://baike.baidu.com/view/85796.htm)均为上世纪前期著名爵士乐歌手）  
  
“还用你说。”Steve叹出一口气。  
  
“不，你倒是说说看，”调酒师高声道，“那女孩上过维多利亚的秘密最新宣传册，老兄。你他妈刚刚拒绝了一个维多利亚的秘密的妞。”（注：[维多利亚的秘密（Victoria’s Secret）](http://baike.baidu.com/view/14205.htm)为著名性感内衣品牌）  
  
Steve眯起眼：“维多利亚是谁？”  
  
调酒师的表情带着不可思议，他困惑地皱起眉，上上下下地打量着Steve。他身上是件蓝色衬衣，扣到了第一颗扣子，头发梳得整整齐齐，裤子只大了一码。“天啊，老兄，之前那几十年你都上哪去了？”  
  
Steve几乎要微笑起来。“嘿，”他说，“你有比这更烈的吗？”  
  
他的目光投向在Steve身边排成小金字塔形的烈酒空杯，在低了八度的音乐中抖了一下。“也许你喝得已经够多了，老兄。”  
  
Steve扬起眉毛：“在你看来我像是醉了吗？”  
  
“你才拒绝一个内衣模特，”调酒师反驳道，“我看你他妈醉透了。”  
  
“是啊，没错。”Steve将喝空了的杯子们推向吧台对面，“嘿——给我点真正的烈性酒——那种能让我大醉一场的。”他抬起眼，咧嘴笑着，“Tony Stark会喝的那种酒。”  
  
“Tony Stark。”调酒师并没被逗乐，“你是谁，他的粉丝？从后门偷偷溜进来的？钢铁侠废旧金属收集狂？”  
  
“只是朋友。”Steve说。  
  
“嗯哼。只是朋友。看看你周围，老兄。”他抬手示意着密密麻麻的人群，他们散布在舞池中，靠在墙边，错落于阶梯上，连邻近房间都被占据了，不时有洁白齿列 上微光一闪，转眼即逝，还有碰杯的叮当声，杯中糖果颜色的液体旋转摇晃着。“这些才是Tony Stark的朋友。”他叹着气，任目光游离起来，“听我这句——Tony Stark没有朋友。”  
  
Steve耸耸肩。“他是我的朋友。”  
  
调酒师摇着头：“随你怎么说，老兄。我只是来工作的。”他转过身去，从发亮的银架子高处拿出一个剔透的水晶酒瓶。“这么跟你说吧——十分钟后再回来，我就有Tony Stark会喝的东西。”  
  
Steve点了点头站起身。他看见成片彼此摩擦的身体，耳中充斥吃吃的笑声，却并没有Tony。他吃力地挤过人群，隐约感觉到有些女孩视他的举动为邀请， 挑逗地挨蹭上来——难道跳舞就落得这样的命运？这足以令人为之一哭。那些音乐，还有灯光，都到哪里去了？——他口中连声道歉，语气简直有些可怜，最后才终 于从拥挤人群中脱身。  
  
他发现自己正身处众多装饰一新的房间所构建的迷宫之中，俯瞰着屋外夜色笼罩下的海滩。房间被当成社交之余的休息处：年轻的女演员因为脸上注射了太多肉毒杆 菌，几乎做不出微笑的表情；摄像师端着尺寸过大的玻璃杯，口若悬河，蓬乱的发型则是试图模仿Tony Stark。角落里，激情前散落的衣物和可卡因丢得满地都是。Steve顺着走廊一间一间地往房间里伸头查看，寻找着那头黑发和熟悉的蓝色辉光。  
  
“——不，不——复仇者并不是那样的。它可比看上去要难得多——对，宝贝，它一开始看起来就难得要死。你该听听几天前那个混蛋Fury对我说的那堆屁话——”  
  
毫无预警地，Steve大步走进房间，以一个熟练的动作拿过Tony手中的酒杯，摸走他外套口袋里的大麻烟卷。他悄悄啜了一口Tony的酒——依然不起作用——当三双浓墨重彩还戴着假睫毛的眼睛抬起望向他时，他立即往脸上拍上一个总在照相时会用的“你好美国”式微笑。  
  
“是谁——哦，Steve！”Tony脸上瞬间露出一个醉醺醺的笑来，“正是我一直在等的人！”他抓住Steve的领带把他扯近些，“得知道，女孩们，我管这个家伙叫Steve，但你们也许知道他就是——”  
  
“啊哈哈哈，”Steve向Tony嘘了一声，努力露出警告的眼神，不过对Tony完全没起作用，“你的笑话真好笑，Tony。请原谅，女士们。”他将他 一把拉走，在Tony一个趔趄往前倒时紧抱住他的腰，将他扯进角落里。在他们身侧，一边是一个前途一片光明的电影明星，正扒着盆栽往里头呕吐着，另一边是 一群醉醺醺的计算机学生，正围坐在等离子电视前看《小美人鱼》。  
  
“老天，Tony，看看你这副样子，”他说，“来吧，我送你回家。”  
  
“这就是我家。”Tony一边说，一边努力想做手势示意他们周围这一片富丽堂皇，当然他失败了。  
  
Steve之前没想到。“也许你该躺下来。”  
  
“天啊，Steve，那可是个内衣模特。”Tony斜靠着墙按摩自己的太阳穴，一头乱发压在血红色调的绘画上。他穿着一件粉色的衬衣，五颗扣子已经被解开 了，领带则像条绳圈般松松挂在脖子上。Steve努力克制那种想打好领带，扣上扣子，把Tony Stark收拾利索的冲动。  
  
最终他只是说：“内衣模特到底有什么大不了的？”  
  
Tony睁开眼，凝视着Steve：“你到底在说什么？”然后他又闭起眼睛，Steve几乎能看见他脑中的齿轮在转动，却因为酒变得有些迟缓——工作得太 卖力，为了努力解决些事情而超时工作，那些事距离这个地方很遥远——然后他将自己从墙上撑起来——一手扶着他的胳膊，另一只手放在他的腰带之上。  
  
“来吧，”他说，“我们到吧台去。”  
  
* * *  
  
“想跳舞么？”  
  
Tony扭头看向舞池，就像他从前曾有过的那一百万次那样发问——一百万个女孩，忽闪着眼睛，肌肤温暖，笑声清脆——但这次，他已经知道答案。Steve带点苦笑，仿佛Tony是个想拿到柜子最上层玩具的孩子，然后不感兴趣地望了一眼那片由身体构成的闪亮海洋。  
  
“我想没人会想看到的，”他说，“我不知道该怎么像……他们那样跳舞。”他的目光又回到Tony身上，扬起一边眉毛，“你知道吗，我刚刚跟调酒师说给我一杯你喜欢的酒。我想也许我能喝醉。就一次也行。”  
  
Tony不禁咧出一个微笑来。Steve。喝醉。这太古怪了，几乎让人觉得有点儿害怕。他也向Steve扬起眉毛作为回答，因为酒精带来的晕眩这个动作费 了点工夫，他差不多忘了眉毛是长在哪儿的。“如果你真想搞得醉醺醺的，尝尝Thor会喝的东西吧。阿斯嘉德的那玩意儿简直是疯了。”他转向吧台敲了敲桌 面，“嘿，AJ，给我们来点那种桑葚酒。”  
  
调酒师也抬起了一边眉毛——这一回，是同时对他们两个。  
  
“你不就是之前那个家伙，拒绝了——”  
  
“别再提什么内衣模特了。”Steve呻吟起来。  
  
Tony稍微正了正坐姿。“什么？他之前——你拒绝了一个内衣模特？”  
  
“维多利亚的秘密。”调酒师有意补充了一句，摇着头。  
  
“天啊。”Tony说。Steve翻了个白眼。  
  
“你要的毒药来了。”他将一只杯子砰地放上桌，杯中盛满泛着雾气的紫色酒液。Steve伸手拿过，端到鼻子前面，他的脸皱了起来。  
  
“闻起来像——闻起来像古龙水。”他说。Tony轻笑起来。Steve瞪了他一眼，然后放低杯子凑在嘴唇前，怀疑地凝视着杯中腾起的雾气变幻出各种形态：人体，动物，武器——然后他仰起头，举杯一饮而尽。  
  
——随即爆发出一阵呛咳。“上帝啊，”他喘着气，敲打着桌面，“那实在——实在——”  
  
“赞到爆？”Tony接话，“爆掉了你的大脑？让你不知所措了？整个改变了你的人生观？”他一手握住Steve的肩膀，将他从贴近吧台的位置拉开，向后倾斜着和高脚凳形成一个危险的角度——看他沉重地呼吸着，满脸通红。“天啊，Steve，你还好吧？”  
  
Steve猛烈地摇着头，Tony心头顿时涌起一阵惊慌，混合着“我刚刚做了些什么”与“我现在他妈又在做什么”的情绪，直到Steve倾回身体坐好，深 吸一口气。“不，不，我——老天——已经很久没喝过那样的——”他咳嗽起来，“——那样的东西了。”他迅速地眨着眼，又摇了摇头。Steve的嘴唇形成一 个完美的O形。“……哇哦。”  
  
Tony的脸上不禁露出笑容。他手掌在吧台上一拍，抬起一只拳头。“这种酒——他喜欢！再来一杯！”  
  
Steve张了张嘴，像是想要说些什么——不，我不喜欢，不，我不想再来一杯，不，不，我改变主意了——但随即他只是微笑着躲开Tony的凝视，看调酒师 又递来一杯酒，他端起杯子时液体反射着一圈圈的霓虹灯。Tony看着他喝下这杯酒，相比之下这次喝得更有技巧性了，喉结滚动一下饮尽一杯，当他重重地将杯 子放上台面再要一杯时，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
有那么一瞬间他在担心什么才是对的——从他饮下的酒的分量来看，这简直不可思议——而这件事究竟对不对，在召开大型新闻发布会的前一天晚上给美国队长灌外星饮料，在他应该上台站在无数人面前讲话再讲话、微笑再微笑的前一天。  
  
最终他决定这事并不对头。可是话又说回来，这个男人那以后再也没醉过，自从四十年代以来就再没沾过一滴真正的酒——而看Steve喝酒这件事实在很有趣，他就是……忍不住。  
  
两杯后，他脸上的微笑就再也抹不掉，在晚会的昏暗灯光下灼灼发亮。三杯后，红色泛上他的脸颊和鼻尖。四杯后，他简直在发光。五杯后，Steve烧成了粉红 色，傻笑胶在了脸上，随Tony口中说出的每一个字无法控制地一闪一闪。他向前倾身，大笑着用温暖的手掌握住Tony的肩膀，几乎没把他从高脚凳上扯下 来。  
  
“哦我的上帝，”Tony笑着说，“Steve，你醉成这样了。”  
  
“不，我没醉。”他说。他眼中的光亮却闪闪烁烁，“来吧，Tony，我们到哪里去转转。我们到——我们到地下室去。走吧！”  
  
“我想你唯一应该去的地方是回家。”Tony说。他居然会有一次是清醒的那个，这感觉有些奇怪——当然，其实是相对清醒，所以这真的算数吗？他没费心掩饰语气中的那种愉快。反正Steve也听不出来。  
  
“不，不。来吧——来吧。”Steve说着说着，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，Tony为了不让他摔跤赶紧在前面撑住他时，他还恍惚地眨着眼。他抬起他的胳膊架住 他。Steve的目光扫过整个房间，他没有在看什么东西——他的目光空洞却充满活力——然后他转向Tony，又兴高采烈起来。  
  
“站稳了。”Tony说。  
  
“我很好，我很好，老天，我很好，”Steve有些犯结巴，“盥洗室在哪？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“卧室？——我是说地下室。走吧。”  
  
* * *  
  
地下室一片漆黑，闻起来仿佛汽油的味道。Tony走进地下室时放开了Steve，他的手指充满保护欲地在每一样东西上滑过，轻按按钮，敲敲玻璃，向安置在盒子里靠墙排开的钢铁装甲点点头。Steve就跟在身后，温热的呼吸吹上Tony的脖颈，他靠得很近。  
  
美国队长醉了。除了这个他简直没法想别的事——没什么能比得过眼前，Steve到处乱逛，在角落拐弯时踉跄一下，靠着门喘气，朝每样东西露出笑容，他对桌上的螺丝与架子上的那罐润滑脂咧着嘴，仿佛它们是他所能拥有的最好朋友。  
  
“这些车——非常棒，”他在说话间臀部靠上工作台，手指铛铛地敲打冰冷的金属，“它们——它们是什么牌子的？”  
  
“各种牌子。”Tony扫视着它们。曾经在他眼中它们也是非常棒的车，不过那是曾经——曾经一切都很美妙，他还是那个天才，花枝招展的女孩依偎在他怀中， 香槟纷落如雨从天而降，曾经他制造枪械并把它们卖出去，人们因他而死，人们为他而死——那时这些车还非常棒，因为它们不仅仅是车。它们是Tony Stark的车。  
  
现在它们只是车而已了，但它们还是很棒。因为Steve Rogers正看着它们。  
  
Tony顺着他的目光看去。“你喜欢——那一辆？”  
  
Steve咬了咬嘴唇。“它看起来眼熟得要命。”他低声说。  
  
“今年出的法拉利？我很怀疑。”Tony说。它是辆红色的车——造型流畅，优美夺目，在地下室的照明下微光闪烁，猫一般矫健。“他们——对，他们在四十年 代时有生产法拉利。不像这台一样好，可是——”他随手拿起一把扳手，在手指间转动着，然后拿它指了指那辆车，“——也他妈的算是好车，我敢肯定。”  
  
“让我看看。”  
  
Tony的目光落在Steve身上，他正一手揉按着自己的后颈，斜靠在桌旁，手指摆弄着一只被随手放在桌面上的瓶子，他像个古怪的古龙水模特一样凝视着那 辆法拉利。或者说，一个穿着流苏乐福鞋的古龙水模特。他可以感觉到他的眼睛胶着在Steve身上，简直像是身体碰触那样切实存在，然后他才意识到自己刚刚 说了话。（注：[流苏乐福鞋（tasseled loafers）](http://lux.hexun.com/2012-05-08/141187197_1.html)为流行于上世纪中期的休闲男便鞋，现为许多奢侈品品牌用为复古鞋款）  
  
“什么？”  
  
“让我看看，”Steve立即回答，他转过身来，“来吧，Tony，让我看看这车有多好。它是不是和看上去一样快？”  
  
Tony不知道该怎么想才对。他感觉得到自己正满脸困惑。“好吧。你是不是想——”  
  
“我们可以开着它走。”Steve说。  
  
“我不认为——”  
  
“不，”他呼出一口气，“你来开。开到某个地方去。”  
  
Tony并没有问目的地。某个地方，随便什么地方——走到迷路，那就是目的地。  
  
***  
  
Steve吻他时一股酒味，简直像是他正在喝另一杯酒。他沉进这个吻中，头斜靠在车窗上，任由Steve压住他，磨蹭着他的舌头，灵活湿润而温暖。 Steve的舌头滑过他的牙齿，然后牢牢吻住他的嘴，发出一声模糊的溺水般的声音，Tony由着他，没有阻止，因为他醉了，而且醉后乱来一下很有趣，更何 况这还是跟美国队长。  
  
“呣，”他轻哼着，一手在Steve后颈放肆抚弄，将他拉得更近。“上帝啊，Steve，你这么——老天，哇噢，你想要——好吧，”Tony低声喃喃，而Steve正顺着他的脖颈一路吻下，然后终于鼓足勇气改吻为舔，潮湿而酥痒—— _老天_ 对这个他可是新手，他难道不知道光凭他那傻乎乎的舌头就能把Tony彻底 _搞疯_ ——  
  
也许他的目的就是这个，Tony思考着，手指捋过Steve的发根。之前梳得整整齐齐的头发现在已经凌乱不堪，简直像是会永远这么乱下去，或者至少今晚剩 下的时间都会一直乱着。他的金发无助地向各个角度翘起，在月色中几乎泛着蓝光，这样看起来好多了。他不顾一切地挤靠住Tony，胳膊肘撑在他胸膛两侧，袖 子高高卷起仿佛他正在工作，而他舔弄Tony的下巴底时发出呜咽声。  
  
“Tony。”Steve呻吟起来。  
  
“咬我。”Tony轻声低语着，拉下Steve的头。他照办了——刚开始还有些犹豫，但之后他的力道大了起来，咬住Tony的皮肉，从Tony发出的声音 中获得了信心——他希望废弃的停车场中没人能听到他的声音。Steve将他的头向窗户那边往后拉起，留出更多空间，方便他在他的皮肤上咬出红印来。他能看 到窗户外面的景色，海上泛起层层叠叠的温柔波浪，水面灯光粼粼。Tony对纽约并没有多强烈的感情，可是这时他开始有些喜欢它了——那些庞然的建筑物，空 荡荡的小巷，远远看去建筑物都微光闪烁—— _没错_ ，Steve吮吻着他耳后的那片皮肤，就是 _这样_ ——  
  
“现在我在，”Steve喘息着，微微拉开半英寸的距离，而Tony依然能感觉到他湿润的呼吸吹拂在自己脸上，“做什么？”  
  
Tony抬头对他露出一个坏笑。月光顺着他的五官轮廓投下奇怪剪影，他的胸膛起伏着。那件蓝色衬衣简直糟糕透了，尤其是当它扣得严严实实的时候。他抬手抚过Steve的胳膊，宽阔得不可思议的肩膀，然后扯住扣在他下巴底下的第一颗纽扣。  
  
“脱掉它。”他的手指沿着衬衣慢慢滑下，像是被酒、跳舞还有Steve下了药一般，而就在这时，Steve开始不耐烦起来。他倾身向前，用鼻子蹭弄 Tony遍布吻痕的湿润皮肤，擦过所有烧灼般的痕迹，明天早上这些痕迹将会变得没法解释。在他反应过来之前，他的手已经滑到别的地方去了，而Steve又 回到了他的嘴唇上，努力想把他整个吞掉，又或许只是想把他搞疯。  
  
“我以为你—— _操_ ，Steve——我以为你想看车。”  
  
Steve抵着Tony的脖子咕哝着，同时又咬又吮。“我正在看车，”他低声说着，将自己的身体重心靠在Tony身上，头则抵住Tony的肩膀，奋力想脱 掉紧绷在Tony胸膛上的红色衬衣。“这是辆不错的车。”Tony几乎要出手帮他一把了，可他终于失去了所有耐心，滑进衬衫的手指猛地将它扯开—— Tony呻吟起来，并没有阻止，因为他可是Tony他妈的Stark，他能够再买一件衣服，却再买不来Steve目前对他的所作所为，他整个趴在他身上， 温暖的双手抚摸着他的胸口，指尖轻敲发光的弧反应堆。那光太亮了，连Steve的脸都映着那种幽冷的蓝色。他该让它能变色，比如按情绪变幻颜色之类的—— 但Steve看来毫不在意，嘴唇顺着Tony的胸口缓缓而下，最终恰好在弧反应堆上方停住。  
  
“我喜欢这里的皮革，”他哑声说，“闻起来……闻起来很像你。”  
  
然后他开始舔它，舌头滚过玻璃表面时也映上了蓝色。明明就在Tony舌尖的字句搅成了一团，他只能凌乱不堪地呻吟，仿佛兽类的 _低咆_ ，而Steve的舌头还在滑动，又湿又热，爱抚着Tony胸口搏动的装置，掠过它与皮肤交界的边缘。像这样跟Steve在一起简直 _妙不可言_ ，Steve从来都黑白分明，然而不是现在，不在 _这里_ ， _这时候_ 他醉得要死，甚至可能让Tony就在车后座上操他——  
  
Steve的呻吟令Tony绷紧的黑色裤子底下当场有了反应。当Steve泛红的嘴唇将吻印上弧反应堆时Tony感到自己硬了，事态由原先的少许理智堕落 成欲望，还有疯狂，只由一张四处游移的嘴唇掌握接下来的发展。Tony试着要磨蹭Steve的大腿，但他整个人被钉住了，后背紧贴住车窗玻璃，被压在 Steve颤抖的身体下动弹不得。  
  
Tony明白，他是对的——Steve会任他在这里就上了他。他还能想象出那副场景，酒将他脑中的一切一扫而空，只剩下欲望。Steve会任他将他推倒， 撕掉他的裤子——他会为他自己打开，自己做扩张，在他操他时一边呻吟喘息一边恳求，当他榨干Steve的每一点每一滴时胸膛剧烈地起伏。Steve会主动 靠向他。他会叫他再快一点， _再重一点，Tony，_ 上帝啊，求你，对，就像那样，Tony， _操我_ ，然后Tony会满足他的要求。Steve想要，他却并没发觉，然而酒了解一切——酒，出现在他视线角落的那片模糊的红雾。  
  
酒了解一切。  
  
Tony拼命想摆脱脑中所上演的幻想。Steve正俯身在他上方，全身湿得一塌糊涂，脸色泛红， _发硬_ 的下身顶住Tony的腿。他双眼紧闭，却微张着嘴，嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿湿润，顶弄着Tony抽动的小腹。  
  
“老天。”他将Steve全身上下尽收眼底，Steve所有的衣服都还穿在身上。扣子倒是都解开了——全部扣子，只除了裤子上的那颗，于是Tony伸手过去，手指在那里抚过。冰冷的金属感，但他的手指还刷过底下的那片温热。  
  
“Tony。”Steve出声恳求。  
  
“告诉我你想要什么。”他说，却又几乎有些害怕那个答案。他并不想这么做，并不想占Steve的便宜，因为醉后亲热一下和醉后乱性是两回事。他知道如果换 成平时这对他来说屁都不算，但这可是Steve，他的朋友，他有原则，品性端正，他会趴在铁丝网上让别人从他身上爬过去，就因为他 _能_ 这么做。而他现在没有意识到自己正在做什么——Steve醉得厉害，几乎连视线都模糊了还有 _天啊_ ，Tony怎么能这么快就解开他的皮带——  
  
“草——”Steve努力想说出那个字，“操我，”终于他飞快地说，像是要假装什么都没发生过，“操我，Tony，我想要你操我。”他磨蹭着Tony的手掌，然而Tony却僵住了，因为 _他妈的他到底在干什么？_ 显而易见，最直接的答案是Steve，因为他已经不再是吻能够满足得了的，也想要这个，可是Tony不能确定他真的想要。  
  
“我得送你回家，”他低声说着，手指滑过Steve的脸颊，希望Steve _也许_ 会说 _好的，你该这么做，请你这么做_ ——因为那样会让事情简单得多。然而更多地，他希望Steve会说 _不，不，Tony，不，我想要你，需要你，我没醉，操我。_ 那更完美不是吗？  
  
“我要把你送回家，”他说，“我们要回你的公寓去，然后你该去睡觉。”  
  
“什么？”Steve挣扎着张开眼睛，“我的——我的公寓？你在说什么？”  
  
“你醉了。”他不顾一切地说。  
  
“Tony，不。”Steve的下巴抵在Tony的肩膀上，一边缓缓拉下他的裤子拉链，手指探进去磨蹭Tony的阴茎， _天啊是的——_  
  
 _不。_  
  
Tony将Steve的手指从他的裤子里扯出来，那简直像是生理上的疼痛。“老天，Steve，停下来——”  
  
“怎么了？”他听起来——很受伤，甚至可以这么说，“你——你不想要我？”  
  
“不，但是——”  
  
“那就操我。”他将两只手指滑进他内裤的松紧带下，一扯，然后手指更深地探进织物里继续下拉，直到他的裤子绊在脚踝纠缠成一团，仿佛他是个为了杂志上内衣 广告而火急火燎脱衣服的少年。Tony可以感觉到他距离最后有多近，就在边缘徘徊磨蹭着，而要做出抵抗实在太艰难了，因为趴在他身上喘息着的是 Steve，他的手指在他的阴茎上滑动着，像是他为此已经等待了很久很久。  
  
“你已经湿了，”他低声说，“这么快。”  
  
“闭嘴，”Tony嘶声，“操他的，Steve。我要带你回家，起——”  
  
Steve一把握住他的阴茎时Tony整个融化了，像是变成了油灰。他脑中掠过万千思绪，通通围绕着 _他是你的朋友_ 和 _Pepper会说什么_ ，然而这都不重要了，因为Steve正在给他做手活，他的手上下滑动着，手掌粗糙，而他眼中的神色仿佛他才是那个被撸着管的，这感觉实在太 _美妙_ ——  
  
“我回不了家，”Steve轻轻地说，“再也回不去了。”  
  
“我能带你回家。”Tony喘着气，感觉到他七零八落的大脑中闪过预示性的拉紧的快感。他随Steve手的节奏动作着，仿佛荡妇般磨蹭着他的手掌，张嘴呻吟时像是他再也看不到天光亮起。“Steve，停下，我想要——我现在还不想射。”  
  
“哦，”Steve发出一声呻吟，松开了Tony，“帮我——”但是Tony的双手已经摸上了他的牛仔裤拉链，他抬高身体跪起来，帮Tony把他的裤子直 拉到膝盖下面。其实他脱掉鞋再把裤子也脱掉也许会更好些，但Steve任由它们缠绕着他的小腿，跨坐在Tony的膝盖上，将他被白色内裤包裹的隆起贴上 Tony赤裸的皮肤。那片布料又湿又热，他几乎无法阻止他当场爆炸开来的意识——老天，他几乎什么都看不见了，不仅仅是因为酒精。  
  
“我——”字句就是不愿意从嘴里出来，Steve不知所措地看着他，靠上他的胸口，“我——我该怎么做？”  
  
“首先，把这个脱了。”Tony扯下那条内裤，于是它和牛仔裤搅在了一起。Steve的阴茎——好吧，它已经不需要多加解释了。他曾跟太多人距离近到像这 样纤毫毕现，但这次不一样，这次不仅仅是一夜情，而是一个人，Steve，粗大、坚硬而湿滑，尖端涨成了玫瑰色，距离他的嘴唇如此之近，他不得不提醒自己 这对于Steve Rogers来说可能是一次崭新的震撼体验。对他自己来说也是崭新而震撼的，不过是出于截然不同的原因。  
  
虽然如此，Tony还是摸了摸它。慢慢地。他的嘴巴开始分泌唾液，他明显感觉到自己像是那种最糟糕的荡妇，但这次他决定原谅自己。  
  
“你这是第一次？”  
  
Steve在Tony的拇指揉过顶端时呻吟着点头。“停下，”他呼吸不顺地说，“别——别是现在。我想要其他的东西。”  
  
他并没有放手，只是放松了抓握。“你是说——”  
  
Steve再次点头。  
  
“不，”Tony立即回答，“不行，如果你这是第一次，那——那你不能在一台 _车_ 里这么做，上帝啊，Steve，也许你不该在喝醉的时候这么做。也许你不该跟我做。”  
  
“我需要这个，”Steve呻吟起来，“Tony——”他微微分开双腿，将手指从腿间探向后方，当手指找到入口时他双眼大睁，嘴中溢出喘息。他重重地吞咽了一下，再次探进手指，这次他紧紧闭起眼睛，发出一个只能是呜咽的声音。“Tony——”  
  
“置物箱里。”Tony飞快地说，然后他等待着，看Steve倾身向前，动作如同杂技般灵活，啪嗒一声打开置物箱的盖子，赤裸的肌肉在月光下抽动。他终于 拿着一瓶润滑剂撤身回来，动手把盖子拧开。他咬住嘴唇，一只手指犹豫着蘸了一点。Tony抓住他的手，在两根手指上用润滑剂涂了一层，它们闪着光。他眼看 着Steve身体后靠，再次用手指扩张自己，于是再也无法克制眼中的欲望。这次，他的手指滑了进去——整根到底，进得更深，一开始还很慢——然后加速了， 急切地，渴求地， _做好了准备_ ，还有一些形容词他现在根本没法想起来。  
  
“操。”Steve吐出这个词时仿佛它就是毒药。他的臀部靠着Tony有韵律地动作着。“哇噢。”  
  
“操我，”Tony在头晕目眩中说，他被Steve的服务到家吸引了全部心神，“我想要你操我——骑我，Steve，我想要你使用我。你想怎么做——操， 你想怎么做就怎么做，坐上来，射得我满身都是。要了我。”他说。他无法克制自己声音中的紧绷，而Steve将他的手指拔了出来，将它们探进Tony的嘴 里。他吮吸着，舌头在手指间滑动，然后咬啮着那湿润的皮肤，直到Steve拔出手指。他眼中有什么正灼灼燃烧。  
  
Steve坐在Tony身上，沉下身吞进他的阴茎，顿时他眼前金星乱冒。他分不清呜咽着的究竟是Steve还是他自己，而当Steve在他身上开始上上下下地晃动时他只能闭上眼睛，每当Steve坐下时Tony会抬腰迎上。有人咒骂着，乞求着，也许是他—— _操_ ， 可能真是他——就是这样，要了他，让他能感觉到，让他在第二天早晨依然能感觉到，天啊，他太热了，他需要这个，操他，要了他，使用他，让他长驱直入，让他 将他填满——连串的污言秽语不停逸出，像是根本不算什么，而每当他撞上他时Steve就会猛地喘一声。这不对，这是错的，但这感觉非常美妙，虽然那是陈词 滥调但他现在根本不在乎，天啊，Steve湿成这样，滑成这样——  
  
“老天，”Tony在高潮时嘶喊出声。他的阴茎带着熟悉的灼烫，而他抬头看着Steve，伸手将超级士兵握住然后稳稳地撸动了几下——这就足够让他跟着高 潮，精液溅上他的胸口，还有弧反应堆。Steve抽身起来，然后趴在他身上，将Tony压得陷进座位里。他舒服地蜷在他身边时，带着一种与他们之前的行为 截然不同的、违和的纯洁。  
  
“你刚刚说什么回家来着？”Tony贴住Steve的头发低声说。空中一轮圆月高悬，完满而洁白，近到他能看见零散其上的黑斑。“你再也回不了家？”他垂 眼看向Steve，他醒着，却保持着缄默。他身上还穿着衬衣，松松地挂在他的肘弯，而他看起来就和之前在吧台时一样——格格不入，无知而年轻。 “Steve？”  
  
“不重要了，”终于他说，“我不需要回家。”  
  
“是啊。”Tony犹疑地咬着嘴唇。他并不习惯在性爱以后聊天，而他醉得太厉害，想不出什么诙谐机智的话，甚至也包括勉强的漂亮话。“谁会需要家呢，对 吧？我就从没回过家。我是说——我有一个家，但它并不真是——它只是一栋房子。曾经我父亲在家。我母亲在家。但他们已经去世了。他们早就去世了。”不， 不，不——他在说什么？错误的时间，错误的时间。  
  
“那么你现在在哪？”Steve问。  
  
“迷路了，”Tony回答，“我迷路了。”  
  
“嗯——”Steve抬起眼，他那双眼睛比原来还要蓝——比起Tony所记得的，整个换了色调。“迷路。你的口气好像它是件好事。”  
  
“它是件好事。我自由了。”  
  
“好吧，如果这种感觉就是迷路——”Steve在Tony的胸口伸了个懒腰，“——那么我猜我并不介意。”他对上Tony的目光，“你得知道，这挺好的。跟你一起迷路。也许它是件好事。也许放开手，就是件好事。”  
  
“也许。”Tony朝他微笑起来，“来吧——把衣服穿上。我们虽然迷路了，但这可是辆法拉利，看在上帝的份上。让我们去兜兜风。”  
  
End.


End file.
